Brittany Taylor
Brittany Taylor '''or '''Brittt is a student and cheerleader at Lawndale High. She is the on again off again girlfriend of Kevin Thompson. The stereotypical rich "popular" cheerleader, Brittany is the second-dumbest kid at Lawndale (the first being her boyfriend). She has more than her share of moments of gullibility and is easily distracted, but occasionally shows idiot-savant moments, like when planning a complex and successful paintball tactic. Brittany is never mean on purpose, but does show hidden feelings of naive self-respect, mostly towards Kevin. She usually imagines her future self as leaving him and becoming amazingly successful. As the series progresses, she starts to becomes friends with Daria and Jane, usually going to them for advice. After graduating, her unfaithful relationship with Kevin became in jeopardy. It is unknown if they broke up or not. Relationships Jodie Landon- Jodie is Brittany's best friend, the two are always seen talking to each other, despite the fact that Jodie can be irritated by Brittany. Daria Morgendorffer- Despite not being friends, Daria & Brittany are almost constantly talking to each other. Brittany seeks Daria out for advice, homework help, & comfort, despite Dari being annoyed & uncomfortable. Once Brittany thought Daria was stealing her boyfriend Kevin Thompson, when they were working on a school project, when really Kevin was going over to Daria's house because she had a certain sports channel, & Quinn Morgendorffer was trying to steal Kevin. Kevin Thompson- Brittany & Kevin have a very turbulent relationship; the two often yell & fight with each other, & Brittany can be very jealous & possessive of Kevin. She worries about him interacting with other girls, but the two still maintain a very sexual relationship, losing their virginities to each other. Brittany marries Kevin, & the couple has three girls & two boys. Brittany is the weathergirl for Lawndale's local news station, & moonlights as a cheerleading coach at Lawndale High. Personality Brittany is generous, optimistic, friendly, manipulative, naive, & often seems like she is trapped in her own world. When Kevin is involved, she is by turns doting, worried, jealous, loving, & protective. She also has "come and go intelligence", because while ignorant & gullible, she can be shockingly sensible. She displays an aptitude for military tactics, is a decent actress with an above average memory, was accepted into Great Prairie State University, & receives favorable marks in Creative Writing. Occupations/Hobbies Brittany is the lead cheerleader at Lawndale High, & runs an advice column in the Lawndale Lowdown called Ask Brittany. She wanted to be a model but gets turned down by the talent scouts. When Lawndale High opens a cafe, she has a brief stint as a Shakespearean actress, but when Kevin doesn't memorize his lines she retires. As an adult, she is a weathergirl for Lawndale's local news station, & moonlights as a cheerleading coach at Lawndale High. Trivia * Brittany was modeled after Jenny McCarthy. * In Latin America dubbing she was voiced by Claudia Motta Gallery BrittanyTaylorSideSplits.gif BrittanyTaylorWaving.gif Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Teenagers